Shorts For All Sizes Harry Potter Edition
by Gilded-Daemon2007
Summary: A variety of Harry Potter one shots
1. I'm Sorry

I'm sorry…

_Disclaimer (applies for all chapters so I won't be writing again and again): I don't own Harry Potter… Though Lucy owns his soul… J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter's life and all things related… Okay, are you all happy now! goes to dark corner to cry_

It was his last day. He didn't really know what to say to her. Heck, he didn't even know if he was going to see her again.

_"Please try and keep safe, for me. Please, promise me that you'll do what ever you have to in order to get back here."_ She was practically begging him. She knew that this maybe the very last time they would have together.

_"I'll do whatever it takes to get back to you love,"_ he whispered. He knew that there was really little hope that he would make it out alive but he didn't have the heart to say anything.

_"I love you Harry. I'll love you forever. I just need you to know that. I just need you to…"_ She didn't finish her sentence because he had gently placed his lips over hers. It was a gentle, light kiss but she knew what it meant. Silently, she knew what the message was…

I'm sorry… Ginny.


	2. Final Words

A/N: this is a continuation of the first story...

Final Words

He broke the kiss off and looked into her eyes. He knew that if he stayed much longer, he wouldn't be able to go.

He turned away from her and started to walk away. He knew that if he said what she wanted to hear that her heart would be broken. She would never be able to forget him and never continue on in her life.

He walked down the cobblestone path, away from the girl that he loved. The girl who he hoped would find someone who could give himself to her complete. He knew that even if he did survive, he could never give her what she truly deserved.

Harry Potter walked down the path, never looking back to see the tears he knew would be in her eyes. He could never give himself completely to her for he belonged to the world. The world needed him and in a strange way, he needed it.

He walked deeper into the dark abyss, knowing he would never walk in the light again. A light breeze blew before the darkness had engulfed him completely and into the wind he whispered:

_"I love you Ginny Weasley. Goodbye…"_


	3. Cries or Pride

Cries or Pride

He looked at her with a look of contempt. Did she really expect him to do that? She must have been out of her mind.

Than again, her father had done that for all of his children at one point or another. But this was truly beneath him. Never would he do what she was asking.

"_Just do it. I promise that it won't kill you,"_ she teased.

"_Never."_ As hard as he had tried to make that sound like he was completely putting his foot down, he failed.

She gave her husband a cold hard stare.

"_Draco Hunter Malfoy! You change your son's diaper or I'll make sure that more than your pride gets injured,"_ shouted Ginny Malfoy.

A/N: I actually like this one. I felt that I need a little bit of humor so I wrote this one and another one that can be precieved as either a) humorous or b) make me out to be a secret romance lover...


	4. Stars

Stars 

Night descended upon the school and the stars sparkled in the clear sky. In the Astronomy Tower, a young woman was looking through her telescope.

"_Now where is Mars?" _she whispered to herself.

_"A little bit more to the left,"_ came a voice from the dark. The shadow of a young man appeared and slowly, his form came through.

_"Hullo,"_ she replied in a soft voice. Not even facing him.

_"Hullo right back."_

_"How did you know where Mars is, Sirius? I didn't take you for an astronomy kind of person."_

_"Aw, Kat, you scar me. Astronomy is practically my namesake. Plus, I want you to know that I am quite knowledgeable about astronomy."_

_"I'm so glad for you,"_ Kat replied. The silence came and neither seemed to want to break it.

_"The stars are really beautiful."_ The comment just hung in the air.

A/N: Kat(short for Katrina) is a character that I have made up. Should I ever finish my other story, I think I would put a scene like this in there.


	5. Fabio and the Embarrassment

Fabio and the Embarrassment

She just sat in front of the fire, watching as the flames ate the timber. It was hypnotizing to her. Light steps hit the floor and someone came up behind her.

_"Hey,"_ said a feminine voice. _"What are you doing down here so late?"_

_"Hi Hermione. I'm just watching that fire. Why are you down here so late at night? We do start school again tomorrow."_

_"I think I left my book down here. Have you…"_ Before Hermione could finish her sentence, another person joined the duo.

It was Harry and he had a book in his hand.

_"Um… Hey Hermione and Ginny. Err… Hermione, I think I may have… err… accidentally taken your book."_ Harry blushed a lovely rose color before quickly handing her the book. From there, he dashed up the boy's staircase with the speed of lightning (no pun intended).

Hermione giggled which then turned into soft laughter as to not wake anyone up.

Ginny had to wonder what was so funny. As though she had been a mind reader, Hermione showed Ginny the cover of the book…

On the cover, was a picture of Fabio and an unknown beauty in the mist of a… "passionate kiss".

A/N: Fabio is a famous book cover character for romance cough smut cough novels. 


	6. The Waiting Game

The Waiting Game

She was really peeved off. I mean, so peeved that she couldn't even see straight. How could he do that to her?

It had not been too long ago that he had fancied her. The Harry Potter had fancied her and now, he didn't. How was that possible? No one just stopped fancying Cho Chang. Least of all for a fairly scrawny and pathetic red head.

Cho couldn't stand looking at them in the Great Hall or in the corridors holding hands and being "happy". It sickened her but she knew someone else who couldn't stand seeing them together either. Someone who wanted that little red headed girl.

He was watching them like a hawk, waiting for the right moment. He was waiting for the second Harry would screw up and break Ginny's heart. Then, he could swoop in and be her hero and be the love of her life and the apple of her eye.

Cho knew what Draco was feeling. She understood the painful process of waiting for the one you love. Then suddenly, she had an idea.

A/N: In all honesty, I don't have any idea where this came from. I guess it could have been that picture I drew...


	7. On the Quidditch Pitch

On the Quidditch Pitch

Ron just sat there pondering. Yes, Ron Weasley was pondering. Mostly about trying to convey his feelings for a certain brunette.

Ron wasn't one to express feelings such as love and caring. He couldn't just wear them on his sleeve. Showing anger was easy… but love…

OOF! There, in his lap, was the girl of his dreams, her bushy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes. She blushed prettily before scrambling off his lap. His blush wasn't nearly as obvious due to the many freckles that graced his face.

_"Hi Ron. Harry said that you would be out here. You should really come back to the castle. It's getting dark out here and dinner is almost finished."_

Ron thought for a second before nodding. They get up and start to walk away from the Quidditch pitch when Ron suddenly speaks up.

_"Thanks Hermione."_ He kept on walking and she just stood there.

A/N: Sometimes, I feel that Ron is a little under rated with the intelligence quotent. So I wanted to make one where Ron seems a bit more thoughtful than he is protrayed... while keeping him as the same Ron... didn't work out to well...


	8. Eyes of

Eyes of…

She glanced over at him with a look of longing. His platinum blond hair was more disheveled and his shocking silver eyes showed his knowledge. She had heard from Harry that he had gotten the Dark Mark. He was going to be a spy for Professor Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix.

Suddenly, his eyes locked with hers and she could feel his pain. Then, a barely noticeable smile rose onto his features and he gave her a small wave.

He brown eyes widened and she shook her head; red hair flying about. When she looked back at him, she found him conversing with Blaise Zambini. Though she could have sworn that out of the corner of his mysterious eyes, he had taken another glance at her.

A/N: I feel like this one was a little short… Narz…


	9. Reminiscing

Reminiscing 

Twinkling and spinning and twisting. The world had begun to blur at the edges. Te pain had been so intense that it was almost numbing. Thankfully, the pain was gone… for now.

He opened his eyes and it was swirling again. He tried to focus his vision but only got nauseated. He turned onto his stomach and let out its contents. Eventually, there was nothing left and he was dry heaving for a short while.

He moved away from his vomit and looked up at the ceiling. Draco knew he wouldn't get off easily for betraying the Dark Lord but it had been worth it. He felt at peace, knowing that he had repented for the bad things he had done in his younger days. He had even gotten a smile from Ginny. It was the first smile she had ever had since her brother, Ron's death almost a year ago.

Now he could say he died happy.

A/N: Okay, to my friends: this is not suppose to be funny.


	10. Observing

Observing 

He looked at her again. His hair was as messy as ever; chocolate brown eyes following her every move. He knew that it wasn't just an infatuation. Infatuations didn't last this long nor did they make someone feel so strongly.

Sure, she was physically attractive with her long wavy crimson locks and bright emerald eyes but he knew she was more than that. She was intelligent and kind. She was always there to help anybody, even people like Snape who didn't deserve it. She was selfless.

Lily was every guy's dream girl; she was perfect.

Suddenly, green and brown met. She tilted her head slightly to the left and blinked at him. He could feel a light blush rush to his face but he didn't break eye contact.

She gave him a small smile before returning her attention to Professor McGonagall, who was lecturing.

A/N: For Rae and her husband… tehehe


	11. Teaching

Teaching 

She sighed once again. Being a teacher was a draining life and with students like the Marauders around, she was left with little energy by the end of the day.

Though Professor McGonagall wasn't complaining. She loved teaching her students and couldn't see herself doing anything else. She loved connecting with students and seeing the successes they became. Teaching was her world, her life.

There was a knock at her door. She got up from her desk and walked to the door. When she opened it up, she found no one. Then, she looked at the ground and saw something odd.

It was a bouquet of flowers and a little card. She picked them up and brought them into her office. She placed the flowers in a vase and on her desk. Then she took the card to her favorite chair by the fireplace. It read:

_**Dear Professor Minnie McGonagall,**_

_**We thought you looked a little worn and torn today. We thought that you would like some flowers to cheer you up.**_

_**Promise that they aren't a joke.**_

_**From your favorite students,**_

_**The Marauders**_

She read the card again as a small smile came onto her face.


	12. Charms Work

Charms Work

She was tired, her lack of sleep was finally catching up with her She had been working tirelessly on trying to keep up with her duties as Head Girl and all of her homework. It was taking a lot out of her and she had little time for anything else.

She was leaning, tense, over her Charms homework when 2 strong arms embraced her from behind. Her body relaxed as a feeling of warmth and happiness engulfed her.

_"Lily Flower, I think you need to get to sleep soon,"_ he whispered in her ear. His voice was soft and it tickled her ear.

_"Can I just finish my Charms essay and I swear, that I will be off to bed,"_ she whispered back to him. He grunted in annoyance, picked her up and placed her on his lap. He held her close as she finished her paper.

She finished and was reading her paper over when James picked her up and dragged her over to the couch. Lily was stunned at the action.

James just put her down on the couch and laid down with her. He held her close and whispered to her again.

_"Go to sleep now Lily Flower."_

A/N: I'm working on making them a little longer.


	13. Transform

Transform 

Remus Lupin could say that his life was easy but that would be a lie. He fought a secret battle one a month that he knew he could never win.

He had been young when he had received his gift, or curse in his eyes. Yes, it did give him more strength than most his age and he had a keen sense of smell because of it but they weren't worth the pain and the scars (both physical and emotional).

"Remmie, old boy, you aren't thinking about the past again, are you?" came an inquisitive voice. It seemed that James and Sirius had arrived for their monthly escapades. Peter was unfortunately sick with influenza.

"Just a little," Remus replied. Sirius sighed and James joined him. They didn't like it when Remus though of the past.

"Remus, we're with you now so don't think about it. We won't be leaving you. Don't worry," James said. Both boys walked over to Remus and patted him on the back in comfort.

Remus knew they were right. If he didn't stop pondering those awful nights as a child, he would be stuck in his thoughts forever.

"Okay," Remus spoke, with a slight smile on his face. He had the best friends anyone could have ever asked for.

A/N: I thought a nice Marauders scene would be nice (especially because Peter was conveniently sick…) . It was also a little bit longer than the last few and I hope to keep making them a little bit longer until I find a satisfactory length.


	14. Pondering with Toad

Pondering with Toad

They think I don't know but I do. I'm not as stupid as I appear. I get flustered and nervous, which makes me appear dumb.

My name is Neville Longbottom. My parents were bright people, very smart but they aren't that way anymore. They are dull and lifeless. They have nothing left to life for.

It makes me wish that I could be in Harry Potter's place. He has powers I can only dream of. He has the power to avenge his parents' deaths. The only thing I can do is stand on the side lines and cheer Harry on.

I wish I could be in the action. I wish I could fight with Harry.

I'm tired of being picked on by scum like Malfoy. One day, I'm going to find the courage I know that I have. I'm going to stand up for the little people like me and win. I'm going to stand tall one day and fight with Harry instead of just cheering for him. I'm going to make something of myself some day.

For now, I'm just going to go feed Trevor.

A/N: I feel kind of silly for putting that last line in, but something compelled me to put it in there.

I feel like I'm on a roll with all of these short stories. Maybe I'm just crazy… It's possible… very possible…


	15. Bloody Deaths

_**Warning:** Not for Cho Chang Lovers or those who are light hearted… just trust me on this one… and it also may not be good for Ginny lovers… yeah, sorry (it's my preemptive apology). You have been warned. Oh, and anything in parenthesis is a comment from me, but I try not to put too many._

Bloody Death

She wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking. She was watching Harry and Ginny walking together. It really made her angry. He should be hers. Harry should have his arm wrapped around her and not the tramp of a Weasley.

How could Harry even think of trying to replace her. Was he out of his mind? She was Cho Chang. She was the Ravenclaw Seeker, she had great grades, she was constantly told that she was beautiful and even had her own group of followers _(most likely those without minds of their own)_.

"_Ooo, I'll get her,"_ Cho whispered. She continued walking down the hall, watching Harry and Ginny. Suddenly, they noticed her and walked over to talk to her.

Cho put on a bright smile, though she was secretly seething. She saw that they were holding hands and it made her angrier.

"_Hi Cho,"_ Ginny said. You could tell that Ginny wasn't very happy in Cho's presence either, most likely because she had been Harry's first crush.

"_Hello,"_ Harry said with a small wave.

"_Hi, how's Hogwarts' favorite couple,"_ Cho spoke, struggling to keep the venom out of her voice. Harry finally noticed the tension between the two girls.

"_You know what Cho, we have to go. Ginny left something back in the Common Room and we have to get it."_ Harry pulled on Ginny's hand and they began to walk away. Cho started walking backwards, still watching Harry and Ginny when a horrific _(absolutely marvelous)_ thing happened. She walked into a low railing that had been behind her _(convenient)_ and her high platform shoes gave her a bad sense of stability. She fell over the edge. She began to scream in a horrible fashion. Harry and Ginny went to look over the rail and saw Cho just before she hit the ground. She was splattered all over the nice stone floor. Then, an angry cloud went over to where Cho was and started to rain and thunder over her. The bright blue of her high platform shoes started to run off and onto the floor as well. It mixed with the red liquid and became a pretty shade of purple.

"_Hm… well that is sad, isn't it,"_ Ginny said in a nonchalant manner. Harry looked down and shrugged his shoulders.

"_She got the floor all bloody and purple too. Filch isn't going to like that. It's a shame because that was probably the only area in the whole entire school where they haven't put up safety charms to protect people from falling to their gory deaths." _Harry said in response.

"_Bloody deaths coming at such inconvenient times. I guess we'll have to go to her funeral then. I guess I could use some new dress robes,"_ Ginny said, with a smile on her face at the idea of getting new robes. So the couple walked away, Ginny with a smile on her face and Harry trying to remember what his Transfiguration was.

A/N: Right now, I'm wondering how many people are going to be angry with me for writing this (runs behind a magical wall and disappears).


	16. Griphook

Griphook

A/N: I wanted to do a story about a barely remember able character, so I went to my friends for help. We were at our usual place when someone mentioned Griphook. The story, then, practically wrote itself onto the back of my placemat. Beware, oddness will ensue… You can still turn back now…

* * *

Do so while you still can…

* * *

Okay, here it is…

* * *

No one knows it, but goblins are very wealthy creatures. Not even wizards realize that these creatures that handle their money are wealthy.

Griphook was from one of the wealthiest of families but he had a nasty secret. Secrets were never a good thing amongst goblins.

Goblins tended to be very open with their families. Griphook, however, was not open about his secret.

It was this very secret, when discovered, that had gotten him kicked out of his family. This secret was so awful that it had brought shame upon the family. Griphook's family forbade him to make contact with anyone in the family and he was to be cut off from the family wealth.

I bet you are wondering what exactly this secret is, aren't you? It's quite the puzzle if one from the outside were looking at it. It's funny because there are people who are out there doing the same things but because Griphook is from a wealthy goblin family, he must suffer for his secret.

So here's the secret…

* * *

Griphook is a… transvestite who is into Muggles… He is a pervy Muggle fancier…

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was a little weird, even for me… But my friends and I had a good time writing it. 


	17. A Darkened Sky

A Darkened Sky

* * *

She just left him standing there. The rain was coming down heavily and he didn't care. She was gone. She was out of his life forever. He thought he would be happy. He thought that he would be skipping and singing in elation. He wasn't. 

It felt as though someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it again and again.

She had done that. He thought that he didn't have any feelings but she changed that. She changed him. For the better or for the worst, he didn't quite know.

His uniform was soaked through to his skin but he didn't care. He was for sure going to catch a cold and he didn't care.

Draco Malfoy was never one to stand in the rain, under the darkened sky just for kicks. He still wasn't that kind of person.

Draco just looked up as the rain drops cascaded from the sky. There didn't seem to be an end to the down pour.

His eyes seem to be fixated on something and yet nothing at all. The darkened sky only seemed to get darker the longer he stared at it.

"_How did I fall from such a height,"_ he asked himself. _"How did I get so high onto the pedestal just to come crashing down harder and faster than I could have expected."_

Suddenly, he slowly laid himself onto the ground on his back. He put his hands behind his head and just stared at the darkened sky.

"_Who knew that she could be so unpredictable? Who knew that my heart would shatter? Not I."_

What he also didn't know was that the one who had done such an unpredictable thing was watching. She was watching from a window, high above from where he lay.

_

* * *

_

_A/N:_ Schools out so I don't have that much inspiration. Normally, my boring math class would lead my mind to wander but I don't have that anymore. It's almost becoming more difficult to write, now that summer has started. :sigh: I'm always trying to find new inspiration, so if anyone has any well done HP fanfics to recommend, it would be much appreciated.


	18. Daisy

* * *

Daisy

_Warning: Somewhat spoiler _(yet not) _for Half-Blood Prince._

* * *

He sat there on the park bench, watching the little Muggle children play around and swing. How he envied those children. They were innocent, carefree and so pure. They didn't have to worry about anything. How Severus wished for days like that. Unfortunately, he did not even have the same feelings as these children when he was a young lad. Fate had decided to strip him of virtuousness at a very young age.

Suddenly, a little girl walked up to the obviously brooding man with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. In her left hand, she tightly gripped a daisy.

She looked up at Severus, tilting her head a little to the left. Severus Snape never backed down from a staring contest and looked at her right back. If possible, her smile grew bigger and she let out a giggle only a child could accomplish.

"Mummy says that should I ever see anyone sad, I should try and cheer 'em up. I hope this flower will cheer you up." She held out the small daisy which had roots sticking out of the bottom. He looked at the flower for a moment, pondering on whether or not he should take it before placing his hand out to accept the flower.

The little girl handed Severus the flower before prancing and skipping off back to the other children.

Severus looked at the daisy with a small smile, which eventually faded as he began to think.

_I deserve the sadness I feel. I know that I shouldn't feel as guilty as I do but it doesn't matter. He was asking… no begging for me to do it. I knew that I couldn't deny him the release. He would have wanted me to do it over anyone else. He said so… but that doesn't make me feel better._

Abruptly, Severus looked around to see the park empty, with good reason of course. He noticed that it was almost dusk and most of the young children would want to go home now, after a day of fun.

He hoped that no one would notice his disappearance but knew that there was little chance in that. Severus had been gone for well over five hours.

Slowly, he rose from his seat and took one last glance around the playground before heading down the dark path. The daisy lay forgotten on the bench beside where he once was.

_

* * *

_

_A/N_: I found the inspiration I needed with the release of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. I'm hoping to write more short stories soon, most likely related to HBP.


	19. Tears of Those Left Behind

* * *

Tears of Those Left Behind

* * *

He looked out onto the horizon which would have been a beautiful sight… If not for the corpses of course. All across the small hill, bodies littered the ground. It was clear that a battle had been fought… and no one appeared to have won. 

Ronald Billius Weasley seemed to be the only survivor of the complete slaughter.

Everywhere, there were bodies, both of friend and foe.

"No," he whispered in disbelief. He could not possibly be the only one left. There were just to many people for him to be the only one left.

Blood dribbled down from the cut on his forehead. His clothes were in tatters and it was a surprise that he could even stand.

"HELLO! IS ANYONE OUT THERE?" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He did another sweep of the field and still, there was no sign of life.

Ron fell to his knees as he looked around.

"Mum… Dad… Bill… Charlie… Percy… Fred… George… Ginny…" With each name he spoke, tears flooded from his eyes and mingled with the blood slipping down his face. "Harry… Hermione…" At this point, Ron had curled into a ball, as tightly as he could. They were gone but he didn't want to believe it.

A light rustling did not catch his attention though, as he was showing his grief to the field before him.

"I guess we're the only ones left here." Said a voice… A very unhappily familiar voice. Ron quickly turned around and stood up to look right into silver eyes.

There stood his worst enemy, Draco Malfoy, looking as though he had his fair share of fights as well. He was completely missing a sleeve, he had a light slash across his chest and small cuts littered his face. He did not have the usual smirk dancing across his face but a look of a weary traveler.

Ron, of course, did not trust the young Malfoy and went immediately into a defense stance before realising that he didn't even have his wand.

"You don't have to worry, Weasley. I lost my wand sometime during a fight and neither of us is in any condition to do hand-to-hand combat." Malfoy said as he looked across the blood and death laden field. There was not much emotion in his voice. There seemed to be no sadness, no anger, no sympathy, but also no happiness, no glee. His voice just seemed like there was nothing to it.

This, of course, got Ron riled up.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLOODY CALM! YOUR FAMILY IS OUT ON THE FIELD JUST LIKE MINE! HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE!" Ron went back to his knees, looking at the young man.

Draco Malfoy said nothing for a few moments. He just stood there and looked around the field some more.

"Not everyone wears their emotions on their sleeve, Weasley. I would have thought that even you would have figured it out by now. Your sister certainly figured it out. I wasn't raised to care about anyone other than myself. To care about others can only lead to my own demise."

"What does Ginny have to do with anything?" Ron asked, having heard a mentioning of her.

"We talked quite a bit actually. We talked in the library on occasion, in one of the darker corners, so no one ever saw us talking to each other. She seemed to have an understanding of me. She knew."

"Why would you tell Ginny anything? She is… a Weasley." Draco looked over at Ron, noting the pause.

"She was a good person and I'm saddened to say that I couldn't save her. I tried… Oh yes, I tried so hard but nothing worked. We just have to continue on for those on the field." Draco's voice held little to no emotion but when Ron looked over at the young man, there were tears trailing down his face too.


	20. Envy and Breakfast

* * *

Envy and Breakfast

* * *

Regulus Black stared at his older brother, who sat across the Great Hall. It was Sirius' last year at Hogwarts and he seemed to be making the most of it.

Of course Sirius was happy. He no longer had to live under his mother's commanding presence. He no longer had the pressures that were at the Black house.

Regulus envied his older brother. His older brother was what he had always desired to be. Though, that was what made them so different. Sirius was willing to risk everything to be who he wanted to be. Regulus knew that Sirius was the brave one while he was the coward. Regulus did as he was told, whether or not he liked it.

Out of the blue, Regulus noticed that Sirius was looking back at him. Their eyes stayed locked for a few moments before Regulus finally looked away.

_How can I look at him? How can I look at him without showing my envy? I'll prove to him I'm worth something someday. He won't ever mock me again for being who I am…_

Of course, Regulus knew that this was just talk… Well not even that, it was really just thought. He knew that he could never prove himself to his older sibling, not with the path he was taking.

Regulus knew that his mother wanted him to join the cause that Lord Voldemort was leading. Regulus figured that there was not much he could do about it. Once he turned 18 years old, he was going to join the Death Eaters and become a servant of the Dark Lord.

It was even better that he had some fellow classmates who would also be joining such a cause.

The younger Black took another look at his brother. Sirius had everything in his eyes. Sirius had the looks, the charm, the bravery and the talents that Regulus seemed to only be able to dream of. Sirius had the perfect life from Regulus' perspective.

Out of no where, Severus Snape appeared over the distracted Slytherin's shoulder.

"What are you doing Regulus? You shouldn't be looking in the direction of filth. Who knows in what ways it could contaminate your mind."

"Nothing, just pondering. I wasn't really looking in any direction in particular," Regulus replied fairly smoothly, hiding what he was really doing. If there was one thing that he was proud of, it was his skills with lying.

At that moment, it had felt as though Severus could read his mind by the way he just stared at Regulus for a moment.

Then, Severus shook his head and sat down next to his younger peer.

"Just remember that associating with such filth will do little to impress the people who matter in this world." For the first time that morning, Regulus looked at Severus Snape. Severus Snape had always appeared to be a coward for the most part continued eating his food, as though the young Black was not watching his movements.


	21. The Letter

Wow, this is a story that I wrote a long time ago…I think I may have written it in 9th grade or so (which means it maybehave been writtenbefore OotP). This was when I had written my first story which I deleted (I don't even have it on my computer anymore). People can be such downers… But never mind that reminiscing.

Actually, I had meant for this story to be a longer story but I guess I'll just leave it at a short story.

* * *

The Letter

* * *

It was burned into her brain. She would remember those words forever: 

**Dear Miss Katherine Hart,**

**I regret to inform you that your mother and father have been murdered in a Death Eater related attack on your family's home. Your younger siblings have miraculously survived the encounter. You should return to your home immediately for their funeral, the reading of their will and the temporary placement of you and your siblings. I am sorry for your loss.**

**Sincerely,**

_**Nicolas Potter**_

**Head of the Department of Magical Catastrophes**

The paper was tear stained and crinkled at the edges but the words still shined in the blackest of inks. It was a complete shattering of the safe world she thought she lived in and her first step into reality. Her parents were dead and she would never see them again. She was an orphan at the age of sixteen. She had five younger siblings who were now orphans as well. They will need to be told what has happened and they will need someone to take care of them. There were no relatives left to take them all in. Katherine gasped. The only way that the Hart children would stay together would be if someone with a kind heart were to take them all in.

The thought brought more tears to flood her blue eyes. She may never see her little brothers and sisters again. They could be separated for a long time. They may forget that they even have siblings in time.

* * *

Katherinewas nowstanding outside Hogwarts castle, leaning against the colossal school that had been her second home. She was currently waiting for the Knight Bus to come and pick her up. 

"What are we going to do," she whispered to no one in particular.

"What are you going to do about what," came a questioning voice from behind. She turned around to see Remus Lupin, one of the infamous Marauders.

"Oh, um… nothing… I was… err… just thinking about a paper I have to do for McGonagall."

"It didn't sound like something as trivial as a paper. Do you want someone to talk to about it," he asked in a friendly tone.

"Not really," she whispered back, trying hard not to cry. Remus noticed the tears slowly building in her eyes. He put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

She couldn't hold the tears back much more and soon, they were falling freely down her face.

Katherine knew that she had to be strong for her siblings. Suddenly, her body gave way to exhaustion and she began to slump down, only being slowed by Remus' body. It was interesting because she still was not sobbing hysterically. The tears just kept falling and she made no sound.

To Katherine's surprise, Remus pulled her into a tight, soothing hug. Her tears began to soak his slightly worn out cloak. Even though it was spring time, the winter air was sticking around a little longer.

It started as one drop and then another and another. Soon, rain was steadily falling from the sky.

Remus rocked back and forth in a consoling way for the girl in his arms.

It was strange because neither student really knew the other. Remus only knew that Katherine was a Ravenclaw prefect in his year. He had seen her at the meetings a few times before but had never spoken to her. Usually, Remus did not really talk to girls because he was a pretty shy guy. That did not stop Sirius and James from trying to fix him up. Remus had noticed that Katherine tended to be a loner of sorts and usually did not go to events such as Quidditch games and balls. She occasionally went to a game or to Hogsmeade whenever her only friend, Daemon Hope, went. He was the other Ravenclaw prefect and was hero worship by most of his house. He was a good student, an amazing Keeper and was known for being a very nice guy.

"It's ok," Remus said into her ear. He pulled her into his lap without thinking but she did not mind or notice. He continued to rock back and forth and her tears seem to have stopped.

"Thank you," Katherine whispered with a slight note of embarrassment in her tone. Remus just gave her a small smile that said "anytime".

"Well, Miss Hart, Mr. Lupin, isn't this an unexpected surprise," came the voice of the ever knowledgeable Professor Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster had an amused look on his face as he looked at the two students before him.

Katherine practically jumped out of Remus Lupin's lap and began dusting off imaginary dust. Remus slowly got to his feet with a slight smile on his face.

"Hello professor," the two students responded in unison.

"Hello to you both," he said in his mysterious voice. "It would seem as though the Knight Bus will not be able to get here tonight, Miss Hart. I would recommend that you return to Ravenclaw common room and wait till tomorrow. Your belongs will be placed back into your dormitory. I wish I could chat more but there are matters considering Mr. Lupin's friends that calls for my attention." Professor Dumbledore left with the usual twinkle in his eye.

Remus turned to look at Katherine Hart before finally spitting out his question. "Where are you going at this time of the year? Don't tell me you're dropping out of school." Remus looked concerned. Katherine smiled at the strange boy.

"No, I'll be coming back, I just don't know when I'll be coming back. I am needed somewhere else right now." She looked at Remus for a moment before turning to walk into the school.

"Thanks," she whispered and Katherine Hart ran though the doors of the school.


	22. Gone

* * *

Gone

* * *

Sirius was gone. There was no getting him back this time. At least when he was in Azkaban, there was a hope for him. Then again, Remus didn't believe that Sirius was innocent. 

There was nothing left for him now.

Remus Lupin was like a lost child. He had nothing left. He had lost everyone who had meant so much to him. Who had helped him through troubled times and had made him happy. All of his friends were lost to him; lost to time…

He continued to walk down the streets of Muggle London, ignoring the stares he got. He was use to the staring by now. Many people looked at him, mostly because of his ragged clothing. He truly looked like a pauper to nearly everyone who laid their eyes on him. It was not his fault though. He couldn't keep a job due to his condition. No one wanted to hire a werewolf.

He knew that he would have to get a job somewhere in Muggle London but it was getting harder to find work. Remus didn't really specialize in any particular Muggle field and always seemed to be the less qualified candidate.

The werewolf coughed as a strong wind seemed to pull him to a large, old building. It looked like it was barely standing but there it was.

"Come in," whispered a voice.

"I must be delusional," whispered Remus to himself. "I could have sworn that was a voice of someone long ago…" However, this moment was not lost on Remus, who preceded to enter the building.

Inside was fairly dark with large crates everywhere… and dark red eyes of course. Remus took a double take before looking back where he had seen the eyes. They were still there.

"Hello Remus Lupin. Welcome to our home," came the sweet voice of someone he thought had been long gone. Out of the shadows stepped Katherine Hart, her eyes slightly sunken in and a weary smile on her face.

"Katherine," he whispered as he reached out to touch her face. He felt her skin beneath his fingers, assuring him that she was very much real. "But I thought you- I-"

"Remus, it's ok now. It's going to be better, I promise," the exhausted woman replied, taking a hold of Remus' hand. "Come with me and we'll have some hot cocoa together." Remus nodded as he allowed Katherine to tug him to the dark.

* * *

I think I posted the other story with my original character, Katherine Hart. I felt so bad for Remus after OotP and I guess this is sort of dedicated to him (he's one of my favorite characters if you haven't noticed). 


	23. Rain and Irrationalities

* * *

Rain and Irrationalities

* * *

Hermione Granger does not, I repeat, does not do irrational things. To tell you the truth, this would be considered an irrational thing. 

Here she was, just waiting outside in the rain in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. All she wore was her school robes and uniform. She was soaked to the bone and shivering like mad but she did not move.

There was a blank look on her face and she just stared. The only thing that showed that she had any emotion inside was a faint trail of tears.

Out of no where, Ron ran out, an umbrella in hand.

"Hermione! What in the bloody hell are you doing out here! It's pouring out here; you're going to get sick!" He quickly ran over to the shivering girl, taking off his cloak and placing it over her. "For someone so smart, you'd figure that you would know better to stand out in the rain." Ron continued his grumbling while pulling Hermione close to him and nudging her in the direction of the castle.

"I don't know why anymore," she muttered under her breath.

Ron looked over at his friend to see her with a lost expression. Of course, he was terribly concerned. Hermione had never been so out of it before. She was always the one to bring him back from his fantasies and such, not the other way around.

As the pair entered the Entrance Hall, Ron looked over at Hermoine again. She was intently looking back at him, as though deciding what to do next.

"Are you ok Hermio-" Ron began before he was interrupted when Hermoine pressed her lips to his. Ron went stiff before relaxing and returning the kiss. When the two finally came up for air, Hermione had a serene smile on her face.

"So…" Ron said, a blush rushing across his face.

"That's what I wanted to do," Hermoine said before turning heel and heading for the Gryffindor common room. Ron stood there just staring in her direction before shaking his head.

* * *

Actually, the past few stories have sort of been sitting on my computer, unfinished for a while. It wasn't until I had no internet for a whole 24 HOURS that I actually sort of felt inspired to finish them. 

Hehe, Ron and Hermoine moments are fun to write :)


	24. Surprise Part I

* * *

Surprise (Part I)

* * *

"Sh," she whispered to her cohort who was unfortunately, making far too much noise. "if you get any louder, he's going to hear you." 

"Lily, it's ok. Remus sleeps like the dead. Sometimes its damn near impossible to get him up for school," James said to his girlfriend, not bothering to lower his voice.

Lily turned to glare at James as they tiptoed around the 7th year boys' dormitory.

"He's right, Lils. Remus is dead to the world right now. Once, I had to check his pulse just to make sure he was still alive." Came the charming voice of Sirius Black. Lily ignored the two boys as she continued decorating the room with banners that said "Happy Birthday Remus."

Suddenly, Peter stumbled in with a bunch of balloons and streamers. James and Sirius took no notice to Peter's entrance. Lily walked over to the clumsy Gryffindor, helped him up and took the decorations, putting them in place with magic.

"So, James… What did you get Remus for his birthday?" Lily asked.

"Stuff," James said, struggling with a sticking charm for a banner. Lily sighed before deciding to assist her boyfriend.

It was than that Remus rolled over and everyone froze. They stood frozen for 5 minutes before Remus just mutter nonsense words and went back into a deep sleep.

Lily gave a sigh of relief as the group put up the rest of the decorations.

"Told you Remus wouldn't wake up," James said as he put up the last balloon. Lily just ignored him as she looked around the room.

"Perfect," she said with a confident nod. Then, she bolted out of the room and down the stair case.

"What's she in such a hurry about," asked Sirius. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone move so fast."

"I don't know… Maybe there was something she forgot?" James said, looking at the place his girlfriend once stood.

* * *

Lily dashed down the stairs and ran all the way to the kitchens before slowing up. Once inside with all the little houseelves, she went about making her request. 

"So, I need a chocolate cake with raspberries on top. You guys can do that, right?" she asked, tired from her run.

"Yes, Miss. We would be happy to do that. When do you need it by?" came the squeaky voice of Heidi the houseelf.

"Could you have it done by tonight, if it isn't too much trouble?" Lily asked politely. The gleeful little houseelf smiled and ran to gather the ingredients.

'Ok, so now that I'm done with the preparations, I can go get Remus' present,' the redheaded Gryffindor thought.

* * *

I'm thinking that there maybe 2-3 parts for this but I'm not sure yet. This was inspired when J.K. Rowling posted his birthday XD 


	25. The Perfect Present

* * *

The Perfect Present

* * *

It was perfect. He was absolutely sure that she would love it… Ok, so maybe James Potter wasn't sure that Lily Evans would love it… or even like it… Actually, James had never been so unsure in his life about anything.

The young woman behind the counter wrapped the gift carefully, putting a classic looking Christmas bow on top.

"Is that all you need for today?" she asked, fluttering her eye lashes at him. James didn't bother looking up before looking at his watch and realizing what time it was.

"Yes, fine, fine. Could you please just ring me up? I'm really in a hurry," James said, giving the girl his most charming smile. She gave a heartfelt sigh and quickly rang James up for his purchase. Before James even left the shop, the girl tittered over to another young woman behind the counter and began talking about the "handsome stranger." James just shook his head, as the bell above the door tingled and he entered the cool outside air of Hogsmeade.

James maneuvered his way through the crowded streets, hoping he would make it back to Honeydukes before the sweet shop closed. Of course, it wouldn't be too bad to walk all the way back to the school… Save for the fact that the bitter cold winds would surely numb… And he would have to find a way in because the entrance to the school would most certainly be closed and locked by the time he would make it back. He would have to risk one of the secret entrances from the Hogwarts grounds and hope that Filch or his cat wouldn't be wandering around the more open yet still secret passages.

However, James had nothing to worry about when it came to Honeydukes. The sweet shop was back with people doing some last minute shopping before Christmas. This was good for it made it easy for James to slip behind the counter and down the stairs to the cellar and the secret door to Hogwarts.

After his lengthy walk through the secret passage, James poked his head out from the hump of the one-eyed witch, peering around to makes sure that no one was around before fully emerging.

He carried his Christmas present for Lily in a plain brown bag, hoping to get to the head dorms as fast as possible without being seen by-

"Potter, what are you doing in the halls at this time of night? You usually are with your friends in the Gryffindor common room about now…" came the worst voice he could hear right now from behind him.

James turned around to see one Lily Evans, hands on her hips, giving him a questioning look. James Potter moved his free hand through his hair nervously before putting on his calm, cool and collected face, complete with a smile he saved for Lily.

"Just taking an evening stroll. Nothing troublesome if that's what you are thinking." He gave her an innocent smile which placed a skeptical looking on Lily's face.

"What's in the bag?" she asked, eyeing the innocent parcel.

"Nothing," James said quickly. Too quickly Lily's taste but James didn't realize that till a split second too late.

"I don't think it is nothing, Potter. Show me what's in the bag or I'll have to tell Professor McGonagall about your nightly stroll." James couldn't believe this was happening. He was being blackmailed by Lily "Perfect Prefect" Evans (at least, that was how it looked from his perspective). The last person he wanted to see what was in the bag in hand was Lily, at least, until Christmas day.

"Now, now Lily, don't want to spoil the surprise, now would we?" he said, putting on an egotistical grin in hopes of distracting Miss Evans from the package in his hands. Lily gave James a glare, tapping her foot all the while. James gave a small laugh before beginning to back away from Lily.

"Well, I'm sure drained. Off to bed with me then." With those words, James turned and bolted in the direction he has originally been heading. He quickly muttered the password to the Heads' common room and scampered into his room. He panted lightly, not usually needing to run that fast and that distance without a proper warm up.

James walked over to his bed and carefully placed the gift underneath. After releasing a sigh of relief, James plopped down on his bed, hoping to get a good night's rest. Although he hated to say it, the day had been tiresome for he had spent the entire time in Hogsmeade trying to find Lily's Christmas gift.

The idea was short lived when Sirius Black came barging into the room.

"Prongs! Where have you been these past few hours?! We've been looking all over but couldn't find neither hide nor hair of you, mate!" The fellow prankster plunked down beside James, making an overdramatic gesture to show how exhausting his task had been. "By the way, when I saw Evans on the way here, she looked a little miffed and I wonder if she had run into you or something."

James sighed, as he pushed his glasses up his face a little and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, she caught me as I was coming back from Hogmeade. I had just shut the entrance to the one-eyed witch when Evans came around the corner behind me. Managed to get away from her thankfully." James sighed again.

"What?! You usually are dying for a chance to talk to Evans. What reason do you have for having given up such a chance?" Sirius asked, turning to face his best friend. "The apocalypse! That must be it!" Sirius shouted, jumping off the bed. James laughed at his friend's antics.

"No, no… Nothing like that… I went to Hogsmeade for Lily's Christmas gift. She wanted to see what was inside but I didn't want to spoil the surprise, Padfoot." Sirius just stared at his friend for a few moments, expecting James to read his mind and answer his question. Of course, James knew exactly what the boy wanted to know but didn't say anything. He just looked up at the canopy over his four poster bed.

"Well mate, what did you bloody get her?" Sirius asked, as though it was completely obvious, which to James, it pretty much was. James just let a smirk appear on his face and said nothing. "Come on, Prongs. You can tell you best mate, Padfoot, now, can't you?" Sirius tried using his puppy-eyed dog look, transforming into his cute, cuddly self (well, at least that is what he always thought).

James laughed and shook his head. "You know that doesn't work on me, Padfoot." He patted his transfigured friend's head. Sirius changed back and huffed not unlike a five year old who didn't get that big slice of cake he wanted. "You can find out at Christmas. Just wait."

* * *

Christmas time was always wonderful when spent at Hogwarts. Lily loved to walk around the school at Christmas time, even though this was only her second and last year of doing so. Lily had no reason to go home for the past two years after her parents had passed away. Who would want to go back to a horrible sister like Petunia?

So, Lily opted out of spending Christmas in the "home" that she shared with her sister.

Lily was just entering the Heads' common room when she came upon a strange sight inside. There was James Potter, standing on a step stool, decorating the common room tree… In Muggle fashion, no less.

James clearly wasn't expecting Lily to be back so soon because when he turned around, he was clearly startled by her appearance, causing him to topple off the stool and fall on the other side of the couch and out of sight.

Lily giggled and walked casually over to where James had fallen, as though it was a regular occurrence.

James was just sitting up and rubbing his head by the time Lily had gotten to him. James looked up at the read-head, smiled and stood up, messing up his hair like he tended to do whenever she was around.

"Hey Lily," he said, goofy smile in place.

"Good morning, Pott- James," Lily said, correcting herself to fit the deal they had made about using first names. "What are you doing?" She asked, looking at the barely decorated Christmas tree, wondering if the house elves had forgotten to decorate their tree.

"Oh, well, you see, I wrote a little note to the house elves asking them to leave out the decorations for the room on Christmas Eve…" James trailed of from there.

"And why would you do that?" Lily asked, still looking at the tree.

"Well, my parents and I use to decorate the tree at home the Muggle way on Christmas Eve before they died… And since I'm not going home this year, I thought maybe we could decorate our tree…. Together… But when I went to look for you, I couldn't seem to find you. So I decided to start and hope you'd get here before I finished." James' smiled at Lily's surprised expression.

He wandered back to the stool and placed the little decorations in his hand (which miraculously did not break) on the Christmas tree. "So, want to help me decorate?" James asked, looking hopefully over his shoulder at Lily.

Lily thought for a moment before breaking out into a big grin, loving the idea of decorating a Christmas tree again.

Strangely enough, or so Lily thought, the pair had a complete blast. Lily was laughing hysterically when she turned to see James covered from head to toe in tinsel later on after he lost his battle against said tinsels wrapping.

The two had such a good time that they accidentally missed lunch.

Of course, James remedied that by taking Lily to the kitchens, where they had their own private mini feast (well, as private as one can get with many little house elves asking if they needed anything more).

After their late lunch, the head boy and girl went back to their common room and finished decorating, including putting some magical decorations through the room.

It was ten o'clock at night before the pair had finished. Exhausted, they fell contently into the comfy chairs by the fire place.

Then, unexpectedly, the portrait door opened and the heads of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Dae Potter popped in.

"Hello, hello! What have we here?" Sirius said, smirking. "As much as we'd love to leave you two be, we thought you could use some food, seeing as you both completely missed dinner… and lunch for that matter." Sirius held up a bag of chestnuts when he was suddenly pushed into the common room.

"Hurry and get in," Dae hissed, having been the one to push the boy in. "We don't want a teacher or Filch to see us." Dae hopped over Sirius when Lily and James noticed she was hold a few shaven and pointed sticks along with a bag of marshmallows. Sirius stood up as Remus entered and closed the portrait door.

"Thought we could spend Christmas together, roast chestnuts and make s'mores," Remus said, cheerfully holding up some Honeydukes' chocolate and a box of graham crackers.

"I just wanted to try these "s'more" things that Remus kept ranting about," said Dae with a shrug, laying herself down on the couch. "Said something about his American pen pal telling him about these things.

"Oy!" shouted Sirius. "Where are Remus and I supposed to sit?"

"On the floor, of course," Dae said nonchalantly. Lily and James watched in amusement.

Sirius and Remus shared a mischievous look before walking behind the couch and then proceeding to jump over it and onto Dae, who grunted at the sudden force of two seventh year boys on her.

Dae groaned as the two Marauders got off of her, letting her sit up so they could have places on the couch.

The evening continued with laughter, roasted chestnuts and, as Dae put it, yummy s'mores.

Unknowingly, the five Hogwarts students fell asleep in the cozy common room, surrounded by the warmth of the fire and friendship.

It was the bright sun peaking around the curtains over the window the next morning that awoke Lily.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes in an attempt to wake up. She looked over at the couch to see if the others were still there. She had to stifle a laugh as she looked over at the trio on the couch. Remus and Dae were sitting up, leaning against each other for support, snoozing softly. Sirius, however, had taken a different position. His head was resting on Dae's legs while his own legs were draped over the arm of the couch.

Lily looked over the James' chair only to find that he was not in it. She looked around the room only to see James sitting close to the Christmas tree, placing gifts underneath it. As though sensing someone watching him, James turned around to spot Lily watching him. He smiled and gave her a little wave.

"Good morning and Happy Christmas, Lily," he said cheerfully.

When Lily finally realized exactly what James was doing, she jumped to her feet and darted to her room. Five minutes later, she emerged from her room, a small pile of gifts in hand. James was still sitting beside the tree.

The head girl sat next to the head boy, placing wrapped gifts underneath the tree. James watched before noticing a particular one and quickly snatching it up from where Lily had placed it.

"Is this one for me?" James asked, shaking the box to try and figure out what was inside. Lily shook her head, trying to restrain herself from giggling at the boy's antics. He had a foolish grin on his face.

"That one isn't for you," she said in a teasing voice. His smile dropped to a puppy dog look. That time, Lily couldn't contain herself and giggled for a good five minutes before shaking her head at James. She pulled out another gift from behind. "This one is for you. Thought that since we are sort of friends now, I might as well get you a gift."

'And,' Lily thought to herself. 'I knew you'd be getting me one like you had been and I would have felt guilty again for not getting you one.' Lily tossed the gift over to James, who looked at the present in shock. Of course, he had been getting Lily Christmas presents for the past 3 years but he had never received or expected to receive one in return.

It took the young man a moment to realize that Lily expected him to open it now.

James opened the package carefully and then the box his gift was in. Resting in the box was a journal. The cover was decked out in Gryffindor red with gold lining along the side. Just to make it even better, there was the Gryffindor lion on the front cover. It was on its hind legs with its front paws moving in the air.

The Head Boy opened the journal to look inside when he saw a little note written in the inside cover:

_James_

_In all honesty, I had no clue as to what to get you when I decided to get you a Christmas gift. It had taken me a while to find this but I knew it would be nice the moment I saw it. It practically screamed you (well, maybe not the journal part but the Gryffindor part). I don't know if you'd need or would use a journal, but it is the thought that counts, right? _

_Happy Christmas!_

_Love, Lily_

James read the note a few more times before finally looking up at Lily.

"Well," came the nervous voice of one Lily Evans. James had never heard such a nervous tone from the Head Girl. She was usually composed and confident while in his presence… But at this point, it seemed like she really cared what he thought of the gift she got him.

James smiled at Lily, who seemed to be holding her breath. "I love it," James said, smile not leaving his face but it did change to a mischievous one.

Then, so quickly that Lily didn't realize how it happened, James gathered her into a hug. Unseen to James, a blush rushed across Lily's face as she awkwardly patted James' back and released the breath she had been holding. It wouldn't have been as awkward if James had not accidentally pinned Lily's arms to her sides so she couldn't return the hug.

James pulled back a little and whispered into Lily's ear, "I doesn't matter what you would have gotten me. It is the thought that matters and the fact that you thought of me makes me happier than any material item that I could get today." The blush on Lily's face darkened as James fully pulled away with a smile from ear to ear.

James suddenly turned from Lily, looking through the gifts he had placed under the tree. When he turned back to Lily, he had a little parcel in hand. He took a deep breath before holding it out to Lily.

"I didn't write a card or anything… Hope you don't mind." James said, not really looking at Lily so much as he was looking at the floor. Lily took the gift out of his hand and looked at it for a moment. When glanced up at James, she saw that he was looking at her expectedly, just like she had done to him a few moments before.

She gentle tore the wrapping paper of the gift and pried open the box. Inside was a beautiful little jewelry box. It was clearly made with a fine wood and carved into the top was an elegant looking lily flower. The crafter of the box had without a doubt taken much time and effort into making this piece. The front of the box had a little clasp in the same shape as the lily on top.

This had to have been the most beautiful thing Lily had ever seen. She was so enthralled by it that she did not notice James still waiting for her response.

"Open it up," he whispered, almost causing the Head Girl to miss what he had said. She glanced at James before slowly opening the box. There, resting in the middle was a simple but pretty necklace. All there was to it was a golden chain and a ruby red tear drop.

At this, Lily gasped, almost dropping the gift all together. At this point, James was getting nervous.

"You remember that day that you saw me in the hall with that bag? Well, the thing was, I had been buying part of your gift and I didn't want you to see it. I had just gotten back from Hogsmeade when you saw me. I didn't want you to see the jewelry box, so I had to run for it… Hope you aren't too terribly mad at me." Lily looked up to see James staring back.

"And the necklace," Lily whispered, as if to break the almost peaceful silence. James smiled gently when she said this.

"It's a bit of a family heirloom. My grandfather bought this necklace for my grandmother when he told her he wanted to court her. My dad did the same thing with my mum when he wanted to court her… And this is kind of my last ditch effort to get you to go out with me… I mean… I don't mean that you have to go out with me or anything. I'll let you keep it either way, but I guess I kind of wanted to show you that I am serious about having a relationship with you. I'm completely head over heels in love with you, as silly as that sounds…" James trailed off, still looking at Lily for a reaction.

"Well…" Lily paused. "I can't say that I'm head over heels in love with you, James…" His face dropped at those words but she continued on. "But I do want to give you a chance… And maybe with some time…" She left the idea hanging in the air. James' eyes widened when he registered what she just said. He looked at her in disbelief for a few moments before looking at his hands that were placed in his lap. "Um…" Lily certainly was not expecting this kind of reaction from the boy who had just professed his love for her.

However, one minute, James is looking like he is in utter disbelief; the next minute he has Lily in another hug. He picked them both up off of the floor, spun around and laughed so happily that Lily broken into the same laughter. This time, Lily's arms weren't pinned to her sides and she threw them around James' neck as he twirled himself and her around.

Unknown to the new couple, the trio, who had been sleeping on the couch, was not really sleeping anymore. They hadn't moved from their sleeping positions, though, in order to keep the moment in the air for James and Lily.

Eventually, Sirius had to start rubbing his leg in order to regain feeling seeing as it had fallen asleep. Now, Lily and James probably wouldn't have noticed if Dae hadn't decided to shove Sirius off of her legs when he wasn't paying attention. Sirius, being startled by the moment, fell off the couch with a loud bang.

Dae looked over at Sirius, who was sprawled on the floor, attempting to keep from howling in pain. Remus just rolled his eyes at the two before noticing that Lily and James were looking at them.

"Way to ruin the mood, Padfoot," Remus said, tapping Sirius' side with his foot.

"It wasn't my fault!" He pointed at Dae. "She shoved me off the couch! They wouldn't have noticed anything if Dae hadn't done that!" At this point, Dae was standing up, stretching out.

"Not my fault you're a dunce, Sirius," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Dae looked over at James and Lily, both of whom she just noticed. "Oh… Sorry about sort of ruining the moment."

Lily and James looked at each other and then looked back at the other three people in the room. Then, out of no where, the pair burst out laughing again. This time, it was a "you all are kind of dunces" laugh.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if anyone else got this kind of thought but I think this story will continue on into a second part (maybe the first date or something). I feel like this short is a little incomplete but I can't find a proper ending...

Anyway, enjoy. Yeah, I noticed I haven't updated in over a year... It's been so long that I forgot about Remus' party... So, I'll finish that one soon along with this one...


End file.
